


Birthday Gift

by Zegana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zegana/pseuds/Zegana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Asami's birthday and Korra has a special gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

It was Asami’s birthday, she had taken her day off from job just to enjoy and relax on her day; she was walking into her kitchen when suddenly her phone rang; picking it up she listened to the voice of her girlfriend.

"Hey Asami! How is my wonderful and lovely girlfriend doing today?"

"Hey you, I took the day off as you can see, I was just starting to make some lunch"

"Oh! That’s great! Hey, I got an idea, want to join me here in my humble home? My dad is here but that doesn’t mean that we can't spend some time together and spoil you on your day"

"Hmmm, sounds good, I haven’t seen you in a while with all my work; yeah, I’ll go and get ready; I’ll be the in 20"

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting my love" and with that the line went off.

_'That goof, well I should take some cloths with me in case I stay the night'_

Asami went to her room, grabbed a bag and started to place some on her things in it; after that she changed into some skinny jeans and a loose blouse: grabbed her car keys and went outside.

After some good ten minutes of driving she arrived Korra's home. She knocked on the door and was greeted shortly after by two beautiful sapphire irises.

"Asami!" she said and pulled the older woman into her arms "I missed you" she gave it a light kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too sweetie"

"Come on in! I have so much planned for your birthday"

Asami followed Korra, through the hall to the living room, where was Korra's dad sited on the couch reading the news.

"Hey Mister Snow" Asami greeted him.

"Asami! How many times should I tell you to call me Tonraq?" he said will standing up and greeting Asami with a hug.

“I guess not enough times, dad” said Korra chuckling at then. “Come on Sami I got you a movie which I’m sure you’ll love” She took Asami by the hand and led her to the studio where a large TV was placed on the wall, with a blue-Ray attached to it.

“What movie did you bring this time?” 

“Inside Out, I know that that your were dying to see it since you couldn’t stop talking about it” she flashed her a smile.

“Is it already on Blue-Ray?! Oh my god! We have to see it!” Asami was acting like a little child with a new toy.

“Easy there, take a sit; I’m going to set everything, your day is just starting”

A whole two hours passed, with Korra and Asami just cuddling and enjoying the movie in which pale cheeks were covered in tears in some parts of the movie, and in another’s flushed with little shade of pink but it wasn’t just because of the scenes, maybe some tan hands had some part on it.

By the time the movie was over, it was already dark outside so Korra offered to stay the night, which Asami gleefully accepted. They were in Korra’s room now, they were placing Asami’s clothing in some drawers, were tan arms snaked their way into a slender waist.

“Hmm Korra, not now..” She tried to free herself from those strong arms but was getting weaker with each passing second and with every kiss placed on her neck. “Korra, your dad…”

“He is sleep” she nipped the pale earlobe earning a moan.

“He might wake up, or maybe he isn’t even sleep” she whimpered when a hand made its way to a breast, “Korra…” she gasped when said hand pinched a nipple.

“You were saying?” she left a trail of kisses while she started to move towards the bed, switching the lights off on the way.

“We shouldn’t… do this… with your…dad home” she said between gasps.

“Just trust me”

“W-wait”

Korra wasted no time and pushed Asami towards the bed, making her lay flat on her back; Korra straddled her quickly pinning her hands above her head in the same motion. She placed a few quick kissed along the pale jaw, earning some more moans.

“Korra, seriously…we shouldn’t” Asami was breathing heavy. Her heart was pounding like crazy.

“You are so cute when you are so flustered” she chuckled.

Asami blushed and tried to free herself but it was pointless, Korra started kissing her along her jaw one more time but this time started descending along her collarbone to her breast, not long after, her pink nipple was being stroked by a warm muscle through the fabric. Asami was gasping for air, not being able to do something about Korra’s relentless attack, so she obliged before her girlfriend.

“O-Okay, okay!” she was cut by a passionate kiss, they explored each other’s mouth, until Korra pulled away, her eyes dark with desire. 

“Try to stay quiet my dear, ‘cause tonight it’s going to be the one when i’ll make love to you in every possible way” jade eyes locked with azure, wide and filled with surprise, Asami tried to say something but no sound came out form her mouth.

Korra stood up and went to one of her drawers, where she pulled out a black box. “You know, I wanted to try this for a long time but, I wanted to be sure that you want it to so…” she turned around letting get into view a strap on.

Jade eyes were wide again, they looked at Korra a stopped there “Korra I….You know I never….”

“I know, that’s why I want you to be sure; I want to make you feel good, I want…. Never mind I-”

“It is okay, I’d love to”

She looked surprised before Asami’s answer “You sure? You know we don’t have to if you..”

“Yeah, I’m sure; I want to try this with you”

Korra nodded and hopped on the bed, positioning herself beside Asami, she looked at her, her sparkling jade eyes, the little flush on her cheeks, the way her chest was raising and falling with every breath. She leaned forward and captured pale lips with her own; it started slow, tentative, teasing kisses that turned passionate the moment an eager tongue brushed against Asami’s bottom lip, a gasp escaped both making the a pale hand reached and tangled itself on brown locks, as well as Korra’s hands traveled along Asami’s sides. 

Korra placed herself between Asami’s parted legs, but this time her finger hooked the hem of Asami’s t-shirt and began to pull it out of the way caressing a pair of mounts in the way, once the offending clothing was out of the way; she made her way leaving wet kisses along the slender body, feeling, licking, nipping every inch of skin she could find, finally she reached her destination and kissed her girlfriend silencing the moans that were leaving her mouth while her hand traveled south and lost itself on Asami’s sweatpants. The pale woman started to pant and her breath raged; every time that Korra circled her bundle of nerves her hips would buck up searching for more friction and realizing more wetness in the process.

She gasped again when a pair of finger entered her, the thrust when precise, caressing her front wall and moving in a “come here” motion, he orgasm was building fast; she was leaving moans in Korra’s welcoming mouth, which she was grateful; she couldn’t know what would happen if Tonraq heard her. Korra’s thrust picked passed, she knew she won’t last much now, tan fingers hit a sensitive spot and the thumb that was now circling her clit did it; she shuddered, she was coming hard, leaving all her wetness in her panties and Korra’s hand, her girlfriend helped her ride out of her orgasm while slowing down her movements until she came at stop. Asami was heaving, gasping for air, trying to regain control of her breathing; Korra was leaving tender kisses along her jaw and cheeks, helping her relax.

Once she regained control of her breathing at her heart rate slowed down, she looked at those sapphires that she loved, the pupils were blown, and the irises were almost dark lost in lust; Korra moved away for a moment, taking off her clothes at record speed and putting on the strap-on, she placed herself above Asami, hovering and taking the soaked cloths from her, she leaned the tip of the toy with Asami’s entrance and looked at emeralds. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to make you feel good but..”

“Yeah sweetie, I’m sure; I want to do this with you” she smiled warmly and nodded for Korra to proceed; the latter pushed forward very slow, placing kisses on Asami’s jaw to help her relax, she knew that it was her first time being stretched like this so she swore to herself that she would be gentle and make Asami feel as much pleasure as she could muster. She filled her till the whole shaft was inside her, she didn’t move making time for Asami to adjust to the new sensation; she knew that it hurt because pale hands were attached to her holding for dear life.

She kissed her on the cheek, “You okay here?..” she placed another one.

“Y-Yeah, just give me a moment; It is hurting a little bit..”

“It is okay, the pain will faint shortly; I’ll be gentle I swear” She kissed her passionately this time and started to thrust slowly, pulling till the tip of the shaft was the only thing that was inside and thrusting deeper, looking for that spot that she knew would make Asami scream her name. With each thrust Asami would let a moan that was quickly being silenced by Korra’s mouth, but they were coming louder and louder with each time Korra’s rubbed that precise spot that she loved so much. She lost it when a tan hand found her clit and started circling it and the thrust gained a new passé; she was close and by the way Korra was heaving she was too.

“Korra I-I’m-“ She couldn’t finish, she came hard, with each thrust she would release a new trail of wetness; she shuddered under Korra, holding to her for dear life while her girlfriend kept thrusting, faster and deeper; building another orgasm; making her scream her name in pleasure which was muffled by tan lips; soon after Korra came, shuddering above her and leaving a groan escape from her mouth. 

They were spent, Korra pulled out and got rid of the shaft placing herself on Asami’s side and holding her close.

“Happy Birthday love…, I love you” she left a loving kiss on Asami slender neck.

“I love you too, but who said that we were done? It is your turn now” she purred against Korra’s ear and nibbled her earlobe switching their positions straddling her. “Just make sure to stay quiet..” she chuckled. Korra gulped and thought “Oh boy… It’s going to be a long night” They kissed and they were lost in each other once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see; I know, I know, Deep in Your Sleep is not dead I SWEAR! 
> 
> I've been busy with world but good news! Chapter 6 is coming soon and with it chapter 7. Just waiting for my beta to finish spotting my typos~~
> 
> So... While we are waiting for that; I hope you enjoy this peace offering. 
> 
> See you~~


End file.
